


Идея получше

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Exhaustion, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Reading, Romance Novel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Кроули спит в течение 5 дней, ест панкейки и проявляет смелость за них двоих.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Идея получше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Better Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247766) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Чтобы описать чувства Кроули, существовала замечательная фраза автомобилистов: “работает на выхлопных газах."

Он начал чувствовать себя так чуть менее двух дней назад, с момента прибытия в Тадфилд. Демону пришлось потратить много энергии, чтобы представить, что Бентли не горит и не разваливается на части. После потребовалось ещё больше, чтобы, остановив время, перенести Адама и Азирафаэля в его собственную карманную вселенную, где всегда был день после Эдема и было тепло, а песок был успокаивающе бесконечным и однообразным. Потом, даже когда основная опасность миновала, появилось чувство тревожности. Ад угрожал ему и на скамейке, и в автобусе, и в его квартире. Дальше стало ещё хуже, потому что демону пришлось отправиться в Рай, где он не был с момента Падения.

Но теперь они были в безопасности. Они предотвратили Армагеддон, одурачили всех Наверху и Внизу и завоевали, ни больше ни меньше, свою свободу .

Но Кроули устал.

Ужин в "Ритц" прошел скорее на скорости, привычной Азирафаэлю, нежели ему; шампанское не вернуло демону сил, но ангелу оно нравилось, и Кроули хотелось побаловать его. Демон не желал покидать своего ангела, даже если он, черт побери, устал настолько, что был готов убить кого-нибудь, чтобы выспаться прямо сейчас. Он убил бы и двоих, если бы это позволило ему провести ещё одну минуту с Азирафаэлем.

— Куда ты хочешь направиться сейчас? – спросил ангел, когда они закончили трапезу.

– Домой, я полагаю, – ответил Кроули, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли он выглядеть слишком наглым, если начнёт выпрашивать приглашение вздремнуть на диване в задней комнате книжного магазина, и если да, то не все ли ему равно.

– Твои растения будут рады видеть тебя целым и невредимым, – сказал Азирафаэль, сияя.

– Маловероятно, – ответил Кроули.

– Ладно, я провожу тебя, – заявил ангел.

Кроули мало что помнил из прогулки от “Ритца“ до своей квартиры. С другой стороны, она и не была богата на события. Азирафаэль болтал о чем-то неважном, пока демон плелся нога за ногу и собирал последние силы, чтобы чудом открыть дверь, поскольку понятия не имел, где лежат ключи.

В холле своей квартиры он столкнулся с неразрешимой проблемой: поддаться сладкому облегчению сна значило отослать Азирафаэля, однако его уход привел бы к тому, что демон остался один.

Ангел, спасибо Бо... Дья... кому-то, разрешил все его сомнения.

– У тебя все ещё есть та контрафактная водка, не так ли? – спросил он, явно напрашиваясь на приглашение.

Черт возьми, водка. Американский сухой закон был настоящим кошмаром, но во время командировки в Штаты в двадцатых годах Кроули встретил на удивление хорошего дистиллятора. Русский – эмигрант и хоть необученный, но все равно блестящий химик – подарил ему ящик лучшей водки из всех, что демон когда-либо пробовал. Кроули старательно приберегал её для особых случаев. Сейчас он сможет напиться и уснуть, а Азирафаэль просто... будет рядом.

Это мог быть идеальный план, если бы Кроули не припрятал остатки водки в месте, которое он сейчас уже не мог вспомнить. Демон искал ящик на кухне, проклиная себя, когда Азирафаэль коснулся его плеча.

– Мой дорогой,– пробормотал ангел, – твои крылья.

Кроули испуганно дернулся. Он бессознательно выпустил крылья. Иссиня-черные и красивые, по мнению демона, но немного... неподходящие ситуации. Он просто очень сильно устал. Кроули сосредоточился, пытаясь спрятать крылья, однако они просто сложились за его спиной.

– Извини, это была... так себе неделя, – выдавил демон. 

Азирафаэль встревоженно хмыкнул.

– Не будь ханжой, ангел. Это всего лишь крылья.

– Это не ханжество, – сказал Азирафаэль, слегка обиженный этими словами. – С тобой все в порядке, Кроули?

Раздался тихий звук, и крылья Азирафаэля проявились в реальности. Кроули растерянно смотрел на них, пока мягкие белые перья не окружили его.

– Разве ты только что не... – начал было Кроули, но вдруг осекся. – Разве мы только что не спасли мир, и не пережили верную смерть, и не поужинали в "Ритце", и твой книжный магазин сгорел, а потом не сгорел, и моя машина взорвалась, а потом не взорвалась...

– Я должен был догадаться, – сказал ангел, положив руку на сердце демона. – Мне очень жаль.

– Догадаться о чем? – спросил Кроули, переводя взгляд с крыльев Азирафаэля на его лицо, а затем и на руку на своей груди.

– Всех этих событий было чересчур много, не так ли? – уточнил ангел, и в этом было столько заботы, что демону захотелось плакать. И он никак не мог найти эту чёртову водку...

Он шагнул вперёд с бо́льшей силой, чем намеревался, и они оба упали. Распахнутые крылья ангела замедлили их полет, но не остановили его. Кроули удалось подложить руку под голову Азирафаэля, чтобы смягчить ее удар о бетонный пол, но это было все, что он успел сделать прежде, чем рухнуть лицом к шее ангела. Никогда ещё демон не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как лежа здесь, особенно с теплым и мягким ангелом под ним.

– Я готов проспать так ещё сто лет, – пробормотал он, полностью расслабившись, и понял, что Азирафаэль снимает с него темные очки.

– О, Кроули, – успокаивающе и весело произнес ангел. – Опять?

– Я остановил Армагеддон, – рассудил демон, – и, как мне кажется, вполне заслужил это.

Азирафаэль издал тихий звук, который измотанный Кроули не смог истолковать.

– У тебя есть идея получше? – уточнил демон.

– Ну конечно, – сказал Азирафаэль, и теперь он запустил руки в волосы Кроули, приглаживая их, пока его ногти царапали кожу головы. – Но это может подождать.

Демон не знал, что ангел имел в виду, но в данный момент его это не волновало. Все было мягким и теплым, Азирафаэль был здесь, они были в безопасности, и его любимые волосы чрезвычайно нежно перебирали ангельские пальцы.

– Пойдем, дорогой, – произнес ангел, и Кроули застонал, когда сильные руки почти поставили его на ноги. – Тебе пора в кровать. Ты очень устал.

Демона подняли на ноги и потащили по коридору в спальню – единственную комнату в квартире, которую он действительно обожал. Руки ангела гладили его крылья, пока Кроули не скрыл их, а затем он скользнул между теплыми, пахнущими свежестью простынями. Одежда чудесным образом стала мягкой и свободной. Демон на мгновение открыл глаза и мельком увидел свое запястье, обтянутое тартановой фланелью, в которую его, должно быть, одел Азирафаэль. Чуть дальше он увидел ангела, который, сняв сюртук и аккуратно повесив его на изножье кровати, устроился в изголовье.

Кроули попытался пробормотать что-то саркастическое, поскольку чувствовал себя чрезвычайно неловко и уязвимо, но вместо этого тихо засопел. 

Кроули проснулся и открыл глаза, ощущая себя почти так же, как когда засыпал: слегка смущённым и жалким.

Его кровать была мягче, но казалась страннее, чем обычно.  
Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы осознать, что он на ком-то спит: голова покоится на груди Азирафаэля, руки обнимают ангельский торс, колени согнуты, чтобы поддержать бедра Кроули. Демон видел, что в руке ангел держит книгу. С мягким шелестом страница перевернулась.

Кроули решил поступить, как делал всегда: нырнуть в омут неловкости.

– Как долго?– прохрипел он.

– Три дня,– спокойно ответил Азирафаэль– Очень благородно с твоей стороны, мой милый. Помнится, ты хотел заснуть на сто лет.

Новое нежное обращение; Кроули решил подумать об этом позже.

– Неловко,– выдавил он из себя наконец.

–Не особенно, – ангел перевернул страницу. – Ты не сможешь отдохнуть как следует, если меня не будет рядом, да и мне никуда больше не нужно торопиться. Я многое успел прочитать, пока ты спал. Во время Апокалипсиса очень сложно находить время для чтения.

Кроули слегка нахмурился. Он увидел, что Азирафаэль читал книгу “Дистанционная офисная работа: как управлять людьми, которыми ты не управляешь“, к изданию которой демон когда-то приложил руку.

– Ты же знаешь, что это чушь, правда? – спросил Кроули, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от того, как тепло и комфортно ему лежать на своем лучшем друге.

– Это книга, кажется, понравилась бы Гавриилу, – ответил Азирафаэль. – Но это помогает мне интересно проводить время. Я уже закончил с “Астрономической Малышкой и Его Королевским Величеством Астронавтом“, и решил, что немного разнообразия не повредит.

О Боже, он нашел тайник для любовных романов. Кроули уткнулся лицом в грудь Азирафаэля.

– “Вселенная Тингла: Том 1“ была самой занимательной. Этот парень, Тингл, весьма неплох, – продолжал ангел.

– Это была шутка, – парировал Кроули. Мысль о том, что Азирафаэль прочитал низкопробный эротический роман “Pounded in the butt“ и воспринял его всерьез, доводила демона до истерики. – Я купил эту книгу только потому, что она опускает людей в омут порока.

– Я знал, что ты все-таки втайне читаешь, – сказал Азирафаэль. – Никто не объявляет во всеуслышание, что не читает книг и не смотрит телевизор, если тайно этим не занимается.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, и рука Азирафаэля легла ему на затылок, словно ангел боялся, что демон соберется сдвинуться.

– Ты можешь поспать еще, если хочешь, – сказал Азирафаэль. – У тебя есть ещё целая полка космической фантастики, которую я ещё не открывал.

Наверное, ему следовало бы снова лечь спать: он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но воспоминания о неслучившемся Конце Света были ещё слишком ярки в его памяти, не говоря о том, как удобно было ему на ангеле, читающем дешёвую эротику в мягкой обложке. Азирафаэль задумчиво водил ногтями по голове демона. Кроули хотел было открыть рот и сказать: “пожалуй, я так и сделаю“.

– Я ужасно люблю тебя, – вместо этого произнес демон.

Пальцы Азирафаэля на мгновение замерли.

– Да, мне тоже так показалось, – ответил ангел, поглаживая затылок Кроули. – Я не хотел, извиняясь, поставить тебя в неловкое положение.

– Извиняясь за что? – спросил Кроули, чувствуя себя так, словно он снова Падает. Он чувствовал себя ужасно при мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет, и, одновременно, испытывал странное облегчение от того, что ничего не может с этим поделать. Что бы ни случилось, демон ничего не мог изменить ни тогда, ни сейчас. (Хотя падение, как бы то ни было, сыграло ему на руку)

– За то, что я знал об этом и ничего не делал, – ответил Азирафаэль. – Стыдно, когда демон храбрее ангела. Ты всегда открыто показывал свои чувства, а я мог лишь отрицать.

Кроули не мог поверить в происходящее, но его не отвергли, ангел не впал в праведный гнев, так что все, кажется, было в порядке.

– Мне следовало ответить тебе гораздо раньше, – продолжал Азирафаэль. – И мне непросто говорить о своих чувствах даже сейчас, когда небеса боятся меня. В любом случае, это твоих рук дело.

– Что? – выдавил Кроули, оглядываясь по сторонам и не понимая, о чем говорит ангел.

– Мне просто жаль, вот и все. Ты говорил, что любишь меня, уже, по крайней мере, несколько столетий, а я был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать это в ответ, – сказал Азирафаэль. – Если тебя это утешит, как только ты почувствуешь себя лучше, я заглажу свою вину.

Кроули задумался.

– О, – сказал он.

Азирафаэль засмеялся, и его грудь затряслась под головой Кроули.

– Отдыхай, мой дорогой. Книг в твоей квартире хватит мне на пару дней, прежде чем я впаду в отчаяние.

Кроули зевнул. Он хотел порекомендовать Азирафаэлю книги, ведь у него была неплохая подборка романов, в том числе целая серия об отважном Марсианском губернаторе-колонисте, который влюбился в инопланетного принца. Он правда хотел это сделать. Однако, демон снова погрузился в сон прежде, чем смог объяснить, что у него есть вся серия только потому, что эти книги очень непристойны и являются подобающим чтением для демонов.

Когда Кроули проснулся во второй раз, спал он уже не на ангеле. Демон был закутан, похоже, во все имеющиеся в доме одеяла, и даже когда он выбрался из этого кокона, его сознание все ещё было не совсем ясным. Ему удалось встать с кровати, но ни часы на стене (четверть восьмого; утра или вечера?), ни будильник, который Азирафаэль оставил на тумбочке, не помогли ему сориентироваться. На электронных часах Кроули увидел дату, но с учётом того, что он не помнил, когда лег спать, это не принесло ему никакой пользы.

Кроме того, ничто в комнате не указывало демону на то, где может находиться Азирафаэль, и это тревожило. Ангельские сюртук, жилет и галстук висели в изножье кровати, так что, вероятно, их владелец был где-то неподалеку. Кроули сомневался, что кто-либо из Ада рискнёт проникнуть в его квартиру после того, что случилось с Лигуром, и он был уверен, что Небесам не придет в голову связываться с Азирафаэлем после устроенного Кроули перформанса в адском огне, но все же...

Когда демон, пошатываясь, вошёл в кухню и увидел Азирафаэля, сидящего за кухонным островком, с вилкой на полпути ко рту, то испытал огромное облегчение.

Ангел, заметив Кроули, тут же замер.

– Думаю, я наконец-то достачно выспался, – сказал Кроули, подтягивая ужасную тартановую пижаму, которая висела на нем слишком свободно и угрожала соскользнуть с его бедер. Он был готов, поддавшись ситуации, попробовать то, что ел ангел. – Сейчас утро или ...

Он остановился, потому что вдруг начал подмечать детали, которых не заметил ранее. Демон обратил внимание на белую пластиковую вилку, смятый бумажный пакет, и на то, что еда Азирафаэля сервирована не на одной из красивых красных тарелок Кроули, а лежит в черном пластиковом контейнере.

– Что ты ешь? – спросил он.

Азирафаэль отложил вилку.

– Я рад видеть, что ты наконец раскаялся в невероятной лени, – чопорно произнес он.

– Нет, нет, – Кроули покачал головой.– Лучшая защита – это нападение, но это я изобрел агрессию. Это пакет из Макдональдса?

– Даже если да, то что с того?

Кроули принюхался. Пахло маслом и химикатами.

– Это что, блины? Из Макдональдса? – спросил он.

Азирафаэль решительно поднес ко рту пластиковую вилку и откусил кусочек блинчика.

– Иногда хочется чего-нибудь вкусненького, – наконец прожевав, произнес он.

– Ты посылал обратно стейк в “Ритц“,– ехидно сказал Кроули, скользнув на соседний стул и повернувшись к ангелу лицом. Азирафаэль наколол на вилку ещё один кусочек блинчика, добавив к нему ветчины. – Ты отказался от вина, которое было выдержано на 2 года меньше, чем подобает. Я слышал, как ты критиковал количество сахара в сорбете. Ты рисковал головой и нимбом во Франции ради crepês и вот сейчас...

Азирафаэль заставил Кроули замолчать весьма странным методом – накормив его с руки.

– У каждого есть свои небольшие причуды, – сказал он веско – Заметь, я не упоминаю о мистере Тингле.

Кроули доедал блинчик. На самом деле, это было не так уж плохо: сладковатая ветчина, слегка приправленная специями, гармонировала со вкусом теста. Это сочетание казалось необычным для того, кто не особенно разбирается в еде.

– Ты же ангел, – сказал он с набитым ртом. – Вы должны следовать высоким стандартам.

– Прожуй, прежде чем говорить, дорогой, – произнес Азирафаэль, нагло откусывая ещё кусочек блинчика.

Кроули послушно сглотнул; один из плюсов в том, чтобы быть одновременно и демоном, и змеёй, заключался в возможности прекратить жевать, когда захочется.

– Не могу поверить, что ты ходил в Макдональдс, –сказал он.– Оставил меня одного, беззащитного, спящего...

– Ничего подобного, – Азирафаэль негодуеще посмотрел на демона. – Я заказал доставку.

– Ты что?

– В наши дни в Лондоне можно заказать доставку всего, чего угодно. Я воспользовался твоим смартфончиком. Он скачал для меня приложение, а затем милая молодая женщина принесла еду прямо к твоей двери. Я даже купил тебе... – Азирафаэль сверился с чеком, прикреплённом к смятому бумажному пакету. – “Ролл для завтрака“. В нем есть картошка.– объявил ангел, доставая еду из пакета.

– Во всяком случае, что-то похожее на картошку, – ответил Кроули, изучая ролл и откладывая его в сторону.

– Я размножил его с помощью чуда, – сказал Азирафаэль с достоинством. – Тот, кто спит пять дней подряд, не имеет права жаловаться.

– Мм. Наверное, ты прав. Просто я не думал, что ты любишь фастфуд.

– Обычно нет, – признался Азирафаэль. – Но его было заказать проще. И...

Кроули поднял брови, ожидая продолжения.

– Ну, это же очень по-человечески, не так ли? Дешёвый протеин. Быстрые углеводы. Сахар и масло. Я просто...– Азирафаэль пожал плечами. – Это наш мир, сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Я хотел бы использовать все возможности. Я эпикуреец, Кроули, а не сноб.

– Грешные удовольствия, – обдумав, усмехнулся Кроули.

– Возможно, удовольствия, но не грешные. Больше нет, – с вызовом ответил ангел.

– Справедливо. Дай ещё, пожалуйста, – сказал Кроули, и Азирафаэль послушно протянул ему вилку с блинчиком в поддельном кленовом сиропе.

– Это... съедобно, – признал демон.

– Действительно – сказал Азирафаэль, откусывая ещё кусочек. 

Некоторое время они сидели молча: Кроули размышлял о вкусе блинчика, а Азирафаэль доедал остатки настоящей еды. “Дружеское, уютное молчание,“ – подумал демон. Как похмелье утром после поистине фантастической вечеринки, только без головной боли.

– Ты выглядишь намного лучше, – сказал ему Азирафаэль, собирая салфетки и выбрасывая мусор. – Ты был ужасно бледен, Кроули.

– Я рыжий. Я всегда ужасно бледен, – ответил Кроули.

– Не так, как всегда, – произнес Азирафаэль, пресекая все его попытки оправдаться. – Знаешь, это была очень странная мысль – возможно, даже не моя, я тогда был в мадам Трейси...

– Пожалуйста, больше никогда не произноси подобного.

– И когда мы увидели тебя на авиабазе, я, а может быть, и она, подумали про себя, – упрямо продолжал Азирафаэль, – _как молодо он выглядит._

Кроули склонил голову набок. Слово “молодой“ не ассоциировалось у него с самим собой. Как и у Азирафаэля, его земное воплощение всегда имело некоторую патину. Демон всегда был этому рад, наблюдая, как общество относится к молодежи.

– Оптическая иллюзия, – решил он. – Был в огне в течение часа или около того.

– Хм, –ответил Азирафаэль. – Во всяком случае, теперь ты выглядишь лучше. Больше похож на самого себя.

В мозгу Кроули ярко вспыхнуло неясное воспоминания почти недельной давности, которое вполне могло быть сном...

_– У тебя есть идея получше?  
– Конечно. Но это может подождать._

А потом, когда Азирафаэль нежно взял его за подбородок, запустил пальцы в волосы и притянул к себе, ему вспомнилось:

_– Если тебя утешит, как только ты почувствуешь себя лучше, я заглажу свою вину._

Кроули никогда не считал своего ангела страстным – он, казалось, шел по жизни степенно, и даже его гнев и тревога перекрывались спокойной уверенностью, – но поцелуй Азирафаэля напоминал электрический разряд. У демона было всего несколько секунд, чтобы принять поцелуй, прежде чем ангел соскользнул со стула, наклонился к нему и, облизав верхнюю губу, запустил язык в его рот. Кроули удивлено застонал, когда Азирафаэль потянул его за волосы, чтобы удержать на месте, и, к сожалению, ангел почти сразу прекратил.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Азирафаэль, немного отстраняясь и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу демона. Кроули наклонился, чтобы поймать вкус сахара на ангельском языке, и кивнул, но Азирафаэль удержал его.

– Кроули. Словами.

Кроули хмыкнул, пытаясь сформулировать хоть что-то.

– Да? – наконец смог выговорить он – Все... На всё – да.

– Сойдет, – произнес Азирафаэль и снова вовлек Кроули в поцелуй. Демон старался не отставать, но в основном выражалось в том, чтобы позволить ангелу делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Вспышки удовольствия делали Кроули нетерпеливым, но уступчивым. Азирафаэль прижал его к кухонному островку, и, казалось, собирался наверстать упущенное за все столетия нерешительности. Кроули взобрался на столешницу, чтобы обхватить ногами талию Азирафаэля и притянуть его ближе. Его положение давало преимущество в поцелуях, пока ангел не запустил руки в волосы демона и не потянул. Кожа Кроули будто вспыхнула изнутри.

– Сделай так, – пробормотал Кроули, – ещё.

– Что именно, мой дорогой? – спросил Азирафаэль. Кроули потянул его за руки, запутавшиеся в волосах.

– А? О, великолепно.

Демону удалось включиться в процесс: он смог вытащить рубашку ангела одной рукой, а второй скользнул через воротник к затылку. Азирафаэль задрожал от его прикосновений и крепче сжал волосы Кроули.

– Нгк, – выдохнул демон, вонзая ногти в кожу головы ангела. Он почувствовал реакцию Азирафаэля, и испугался, что зашёл слишком далеко. – Это... Это приятно.

– Ты скажешь, если что-то будет не так, – сказал ангел. Это прозвучало скорее не как просьба, а как приказ, обещавший прекрасные перспективы на будущее.

– Ммм, – простонал Кроули, отпуская рубашку Азирафаэля, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы. Демон наклонился для новых поцелуев, и ангел подчинился, нежно потягивая его за волосы и удерживая этим на месте. Слабый привкус фальшивого кленового сиропа ощущалась при каждом прикосновении к губам ангела.

В конце концов демону удалось расстегнуть рубашку Азирафаэля, сбросить её с плеч и скинуть на пол, прижав ладони к теплой гладкой коже. “Все это для меня", – подумал Кроули, проводя руками по ангельским плечам к спине. Азирафаэль довольно застонал, когда демон провел большим пальцем между лопатками, в месте, из которого появляются крылья.

– Чего ты хочешь, ангел? – спросил Кроули между поцелуями. – Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь.

– Кроули и все царства мира, – весело сказал Азирафаэль, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть демону в глаза. Это было почти невыносимо, и когда он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Кроули по щеке, демон закрыл глаза. – Какой ты чудесный дар Всевышней, мой милый.

– Не думаю, что Она с тобой согласна, – ответил Кроули, все равно тянясь к прикосновению.

– И вот я здесь, с тобой, – сказал Азирафаэль, – пытаюсь наверстать упущенное за столетия, а ты просто предлагаешь мне всё, что угодно.

– Всё, – Кроули крепче обхватил ногами талию ангела, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

–Ты помнишь, как просыпался в последний раз? – спросил Азирафаэль, поглаживая его скулы, лоб, татуировку со змеёй. – О чем мы говорили?

– Любовные романы? – спросил Кроули, немного смущённый, с закрытыми глазами.

– Нет, дорогой. То, что ты мне сказал. Ты любишь меня...

– До ужаса, – закончил Кроули, открывая глаза. Выражение лица Азирафаэля было трудно прочесть – на нем была странная смесь сочувствия и удовольствия.

– Расскажи мне об этом, – произнёс ангел, пристально глядя на демона.

– Ужасно. Отчаянно, – сказал Кроули, слова лились из его сознания. – Я люблю тебя до безумия, ангел, вот почему я с трудом могу вести автомобиль, когда ты рядом. Я не могу думать о чем-то другом...

– Хорошо, – тихо произнес Азирафаэль. Кроули вдруг почувствовал тепло в своей груди.

– Я люблю тебя так же, как любил звезды, которые создал, - выдавил демон, чувствуя себя глупо, как будто он говорил слишком много, и в то же время недостаточно. Он склонил голову к ангельскому плечу, чтобы не видеть глаз Азирафаэля. – Это похоже на идолопоклонство, богохульство, то, как сильно я люблю. Мои чувства выше, чем стены Эдема. Жарче, чем первый день творения. Ты помнишь Шекспира?

– Думаю, да, – сказал Азирафаэль, немного смутившись.

– Я люблю тебя так сильно, что не могу процитировать ничего из того, что он написал, потому что все ещё зол на слова, которые он записал про тебя,*– произнес Кроули, и ангел рассмеялся. Его смех зазвенел как церковные колокольчики. Кроули поцеловал Азирафаэля в плечо, нежно покусывая кожу.

* Уильям, узнав Азирафаэля поближе, не только почувствовал, что перед ним нечто большее, чем человек, но и пришел в восторг от этой идеи. Кроули был равнодушен к поздним произведениям Шекспира – все, что было написано после Макбета, не произвело на него впечатления – но он истово ненавидел Бурю. Роли Ариэля и Калибана точно. *

– Знаешь, я ведь заплатил ему за сонет, – сказал Азирафаэль, дёргая демона за волосы, когда тот укусил слишком сильно. Кроули виновато поцеловал это место. – Сто двадцать третий. О, – добавил он, когда демон оставил засос на его шее.

– Я не знал этого, – прошептал Кроули.

– Боюсь, это не один из самых известных сонетов Шекспира, – сказал Азирафаэль, поглаживая волосы демона. – Но он сказал, что писал его во время ужасного творческого кризиса. Я предложил ему две кроны взамен произведения.

Кроули откинулся чуть назад, и, глядя на Азирафаэля сверху вниз, автоматически подсчитал.

– Ты заплатил Уильяму Шекспиру ангела**, чтобы он написал тебе сонет? – спросил он.

** Во времена Шекспира одна крона равнялась 6 шилингам; две кроны, или двенадцать шиллингов, носили название “ангел“ **

– Моя маленькая шутка, – сказал Азирафаэль с нежной улыбкой. Кроули поцеловал его. – К тому времени он уже был богат. Он не нуждался в деньгах, но идея ему понравилась.

Кроули молча проглотил вспышку ревности, которая всегда возникала в нем при упоминании Шекспира, а также ещё десятка других смертных, которым Азирафаэль уделял внимание. Он прижался губами ко лбу ангела, зарывшись носом в его короткие вьющиеся волосы.

– Я люблю тебя так сильно, что случайно сделал “Гамлета“ самой известной пьесой западной литературы, – пробормотал Кроули.

– Именно тогда я начал подозревать о твоих чувствах, – признался Азирафаэль. Кроули ахнул, когда ангел наклонился и поцеловал его в шею. – Но главной моей мыслью было: _он так хорош в чудесах..._

Кроули собрался возразить, но Азирафаэль не дал ему сказать и слова.

– _Представляю, каково это – поддаться его искушению_ , – закончил ангел. – И я не осмелился думать о том, что могло бы быть дальше.

– А теперь? – спросил Кроули, обнимая Азирафаэля за плечи, чтобы не упасть, потому что губы ангела на нежной коже шеи лишали его разума.

– Мне кажется, что я испытываю искушение в процессе нашего разговора, – сказал Азирафаэль. – Это очень мило.

– Только самое лучшее искушение для тебя, – заверил его Кроули. – Прекрасный винтаж. Весьма выдержанный.

– Для создания подобного требуется много терпения, – добавил ангел. Он прижался лицом к плечу Кроули, и демон почувствовал его дыхание даже через фланель. – Ты должен знать, что я чувствую тоже самое. Я люблю тебя, Кроули. И тоже до ужаса.

– Тебе потребовалось много времени, чтобы признать это, –проворчал Кроули не потому, что почувствовал горечь, а из-за того, Азирафаэль ожидал услышать в ответ недовольное ворчание. Демон знал, что из них двоих он был более драматичным, но Азирафаэлю иногда нравилось заниматься словесным самобичеванием.

– Ты никогда не платил за стихи для меня, – добавил Кроули укоризненно.

–Все любви мои возьми, – тихо сказал Азирафаэль, – от этого приобретаешь ты мало.***

*** Сонет 40, Уильям Шекспир, перевод Маршака ***

– Я не знаю, откуда эта цитата, и мне все равно –сообщил ему Кроули. – Может быть, это Марло.

Азирафаэль засмеялся, а затем отстранился, мягко освобождая руки Кроули, чтобы он вновь мог наклониться и поцеловать его в губы.

– Ты ведь не боишься всего этого? – спросил Азирафаэль. 

Кроули отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я имел это в виду, когда предлагал, – сказал он. – Все, что ты захочешь. Чего же мне бояться?

Азирафаэль погладил его по волосам и слегка потянул за них.

– Тогда я хочу две вещи, – произнес он.

Кроули кивнул, возможно, слишком нетерпеливо.

– Во-первых, уложить тебя в постель, – сказал ангел.

– Черт, Азирафаэль, я на это надеюсь, – выдавил Кроули.

– Во-вторых, чтобы ты проявил смелость за нас двоих, потому что насчёт себя я не уверен.

Кроули изучал лицо ангела – никакой неуверенности, никаких сомнений, просто... легкая тревога. И это было нормально, почти привычно. Разве не так они всегда поступали? Это чувствовалось как остановка времени на авиабазе, как попытка спасти что-то из горящего книжного, как Бастилия и стена Эдема, как все, что было между ними позже. Это был их танец, с единственным ангелом, который вообще умел танцевать. Азирафаэль, обеспокоенный, но все равно рвущийся вперёд, и Кроули, всегда готовый поймать его в случае чего. Единственная константа в этом нестабильном мире.

– Я могу это сделать, – сказал демон. – Но с одним условием.

– Конечно, – Азирафаэль расправил плечи, явно ожидая чего-то сурового.

– Больше никаких цитат Шекспира, – сказал наконец Кроули.

– Ты первый его упомянул! – возмущённо воскликнул Азирафаэль, но затем, увидев ухмылку Кроули, возмутился, – Змей!

– Коварный. – согласился демон. – Ну что, ангел. В постель?

Кроули ожидал, что Азирафаэль отступит назад, чтобы демон мог соскользнуть со стола, и собрался было отпустить талию ангела. Вместо этого Азирафаэль кивнул, скорее самому себе, и, подхватив Кроули за бедра, прижал к себе. Демон начал смеяться, когда понял, что его подняли, схватил ангела за плечи и прижался к нему. Кроули поцеловал его в макушку, а затем немного наклонился, покусывая ангельское ушко, так, чтобы Азирафаэль мог видеть достаточно, чтобы не врезаться ни во что по пути в спальню.

– Вот что бывает, если никогда не есть, – сказал Азирафаэль, – Ты очень лёгкий, Кроули.

– Вряд ли что-то изменится, если ты будешь носить меня на руках, – ответил демон.

– Боже, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я...

– Нет, мне нравится, – сказал Кроули, крепче сжимая бёдра. – Это приятно, спасибо.

Азирафаэль принес демона в спальню, и Кроули любезно позволил уложить себя на кровать. Он молниеносно выскользнул из своей пижамы, а Азирафаэль начал сбрасывать свои брюки. Когда ангел навис над демоном, приподнявшись на локтях, Кроули снова обнял его за плечи и просиял.

– Какой же ты прелестный, –ласково пробормотал Азирафаэль. – Такой терпеливый и такой...

– Если ты скажешь "добрый", я вышвырну тебя из постели, – предупредил Кроули.

– Злой, – закончил Азирафаэль. – Очень коварный.

Кроули покачал бедрами, и Азирафаэль затаив дыхание, закрыл глаза. Демон обвил одной ногой чужое бедро и сделал так ещё раз. На этот раз ангел разгадал его намерение и двинулся вместе с ним, и Кроули откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь простым, смертным, человеческим удовольствием. Подобное случалось всегда – демон двигался первым, а Азирафаэль догонял его и делал все лучше, слаще.

Кроули впился пальцами в плечи ангела. Азирафаэль выдохнул его имя, и снова запустил пальцы в демонические волосы. Когда он потянул, Кроули одобрительно простонал.

Это был самый простой и незамысловатый секс, который происходил с демоном. Просто поцелуи и много обнаженной кожи. Но так можно описать любой половой акт, и дело именно в правильном партнёре. Никто не мог знать его также хорошо, как Азирафаэль, и он знал своего ангела лучше всех, но до этого знания были на расстоянии: интеллектуальные, эмоциональные, но никак не физические. Познание ангельского тела одновременно с изучением Азирафаэля демонического ощущалось ново и... страстно. Черт, это было восхитительно, когда Азирафаэль, лишившись дара речи и прижимаясь лицом к шее Кроули, сжимал его волосы. Демон шептал ему все соблазнительные, грязные вещи, которые он хотел, вперемешку с признаниями в любви и желании: _Я люблю тебя до безумия_ и _Черт, да, быстрее_

Тело Азирафаэля было восхитительно напряжено. Кроули начал с изяществом змеи покачивать бедрами, руками удерживая ангельскую голову так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за реакцией. Он хотел почувствовать, увидеть его лицо в момент достижения точки наивысшего наслаждения...

Собственный оргазм застал Кроули врасплох. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Азирафаэле, он успел почувствовать чудесное прикосновение к своему разуму, но не успел подумать об этом, утонувший в волнах наслаждения. Демон, потрясенный и восхищённый, прикусил ангельские губы в середине поцелуя, дрожа. Он вдруг почувствовал всю тяжесть тела Азирафаэля, и понял, что ангел тоже кончил, почувствовал ангела в своих мыслях, прилив радости, больше похожий на второй оргазм, почти невыносимый для его слишком чувствительной кожи.

– Ты ублюдок, – выдохнул демон, когда Азирафаэль рухнул на него, уткнувшись носом в щёку. – Чудеса во время секса. Вряд ли это справедливо.

– Я не знал, что одно из требований к занятиям любовью – это справедливость, – мягко, весело, фальшиво-невинно ответил Азирафаэль. – Тебе не понравилось?

Кроули откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь тем, как все вокруг приятно.

– Безумно понравилось, – признал он.

– Знаешь, ты потратил очень много энергии, пытаясь сделать меня счастливым, – сказал Азирафаэль. – Будет правильно, если при первой же возможности я верну должок.

– Мм, я не веду учёт, – Кроули чертил бессмыслицу на ангельских плечах. Он знал почти все языки, когда-либо существовавшие, и не все демонические наречия были связаны с проклятиями. Он мог бы благословить ангела восемью разными способами, если бы захотел.

Азирафаэль пошевелился, как будто намеревался перевернуться, и Кроули крепко обнял его.

– Оставайся здесь, – сказал демон, чудесным образом убирая с их тел следы взаимодействия, – Я поймал тебя в свои сети.

– Я был захвачен демоном, – в притворном испуге воскликнул Азирафаэль. – О, какой ужас!

Кроули хотел было уснуть, но передумал. Азирафаэль, казалось, был доволен спокойствием, и демон не хотел разрушать его покой. В конце концов, ангел заговорил.

– Я следил за всем, пока ты спал,– произнес он.

– За чем? – спросил Кроули.

– За чем угодно. Божественное вмешательство. Адские козни. Я слушал весь мир, – сказал ангел.

– Звучит утомительно, – пробормотал Кроули, гладя Азирафаэля по волосам.

– Не особенно. Просто...наблюдал. Ни писка, ни шороха с обеих сторон.

– А если бы что-нибудь произошло, ты бы не остался равнодушным? – спросил Кроули.

– Теперь меня это не обеспокоило бы. Я удивлен, что раньше меня это так волновало... Чувствую себя по-детски глупо.

– Если ты ещё раз извинишься, можно будет считать это пройденным этапом, – сказал Кроули. По небольшой паузе в речи Азирафаэля демон понял, что попал в цель.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что мы, кажется, в безопасности, – произнес Азирафаэль, – но привычка прятаться была жизненной необходимостью в течение слишком долго времени, чтобы легко от неё избавиться.

– Так вот откуда идёт просьба о проявлении смелости за нас двоих? – Кроули поцеловал ангела в висок.

Азирафаэль кивнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Не беспокойся об этом. – сказал Кроули. – Если хочешь, я посторожу вместо тебя.

– Нам нет никакой необходимости это делать, – пробормотал Азирафаэль.

– Лучше не рисковать. По крайней мере сильнее, чем мы рискуем сейчас, – ответил Кроули. – Через пару дней я продумаю наш следующий ход.

– Наш следующий ход?

– Новый Армагеддон может начаться в любой момент. Надо продумать какую-нибудь стратегию.

– Твоя прошлая стратегия заключалась в размещении ведра со святой водой на двери, – заметил Азирафаэль.

– И это сработало, не так ли? – раздражённо парировал Кроули, пока не сообразил, что его поддразнивают, а учащенное дыхание ангела скрывает смех. Демон решил продолжить, чтобы заставить Азирафаэля рассмеяться в открытую.– Разве хоть один мой план не сработал? Я никогда не видел, как ты что-то замышляешь и планируешь. _Придумай что-нибудь, или я никогда больше не заговорю с тобой_. Разве я не смог что-то придумать? Что-то ты сделал? Ты только размахивал мечом и требовал от меня стратегии. Держу пари, что даже мой гениальный план злой няни сработал, если бы Варлок на самом деле был Антихристом...

– Хватит, хватит, – взмолился Азирафаэль звенящим от смеха голосом.

– Не буду останавливаться! Это клевета! Клевета и поклёп...

– Это клевета только в том случае, если это было заявлено официально! – сказал Азирафаэль и засмеялся, уткнувшись в плечо Кроули. – Ты злой зверь, и у тебя нет даже такой стратегии, которую Она даровала пантере.

– У пантер нет никакой стратегии!

– Вот именно, – произнес Азирафаэль, целуя демона в висок, а затем, подняв голову, в губы. – Генерал-майор Энтони Дж. Кроули.

– Не впутывай в это дело Гилберта и Салливана, – поморщился Кроули. – Я отсидел всю Микаду только ради тебя.

– Признай, _I've Got A Little List_ – смешная ария.

– Она не восполняет все остальное в этой гребанной пьесе.

– Твое отвращение к лёгкой опере замечено и проигнорировано, – сказал Азирафаэль.

– Мне очень нравится легкая опера. _Трехгрошовая Опера_? Возвышенно. Я считаю, что можно целый день смотреть на Анджелу Лэнсбери в "Суини Тодде". Кошек и Звездный экспресс сильно недооценивают. Я просто не могу понять восхищение театрального сообщества оперой “Корабль Её Величества «Пинафор»".

Азирафаэль напел "Three Little Maids From School Are We".

– Я не потерплю такого в своем доме! – прорычал Кроули. Ангел остановился и снова поцеловал его.

– Я люблю тебя до безумия, – произнес Азирафаэль.

– Выведи Кроули из себя и смотри, как он уходит, – пропел Кроули, притворяясь недовольным.

– Сегодня вечером я приглашу тебя на ужин и буду рад узнать твоё мнение о концепции суперпищи.

– Буквально изобретённой самим Сатаной – прошипел Кроули. – Послушай, суть того, что я говорил до того, как ты начал предаваться своему странному фетишу ярости...

– Прощу прощения, но...

– В том, что теперь мы едины, – закончил Кроули, внезапно осознавая, как это звучит.

– Да, это так, – согласие Азирафаэля придало Кроули мужество продолжать.

– Мы несём ответственность перед миром, должны помогать его сохранению, – закончил демон.

– Да, мой милый, ты прав, – тихо сказал Азирафаэль. – Но я думаю, что у нас есть ещё немного времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

– Ну, – смущённо пробормотал Кроули. – Да. Определённо.

– Определённо.Так что составление планов может подождать. Не хотел бы ты ещё немного поспать? Я слышал, это приятно после коитуса.

– Коитуса, – фыркнул Кроули. Ему показалось, что он может вздремнуть ещё немного. Азирафаэль одной рукой гладил его по волосам и давил всей своей прелестной тяжестью, обещая приятное пробуждение.

– Хорошо. Тогда разбуди меня к ужину.

И Кроули уснул.


End file.
